In recent years, most individuals have become highly sensitized to the problem of pollution, and to its adverse effects on the environment, as well as on the quality of life of those living within it. As a result of such awareness, society as a whole has become increasingly intolerant of pollution and polluters, and considerable pressure has been brought to bear on those responsible for pollution. Among other things, such pressure has included the enactment of laws placing constraints on the amount of pollution that is permitted, or prohibiting it altogether.
Furthermore, there is a growing realization of the correlation between consumption and the manufacturing operations that support it, which to an important degree, aggravate the pollution problem. For this reason, as well because of the recognition that there are finite limits to the raw materials on which society depends, there has been an increasing emphasis on conservation and reclamation. This is exemplified by the reprocessing of discarded articles such as, for instance, aluminum beverage cans, articles made from plastics, rubber goods, and the like.
In connection with pollution, it has long been recognized that fluorescent lamps present a particularly difficult problem. Such lamps, for instance, contain hazardous metals such as mercury used as an ultraviolet light source within the lamp, and the cadmium employed in connection with lamp phosphors. With respect to the disposal of mercury, for example, the state of California has recently enacted a hazardous waste management law which necessitates the handling of fluorescent lamps as hazardous wastes since the mercury present in the lamps exceeds the maximum weight percentage for non-hazardous waste specified by the law. Unfortunately, the disposal of materials falling into the hazardous waste category requires specially designed landfills, and the cost is exorbitant. Consequently, an alternative method of disposal is an economic necessity.
In the past, various methods have been proposed for the disposal of fluorescent lamp. Typically, these involve the crushing of the glass envelopes in equipment in which the hazardous metals, phosphors and the like, are disposed of by being confined in airstreams which are exhausted at remote locations, or captured in water streams which are diverted to sewers, or retained for further unspecified processing. Activated charcoal filters have also been suggested for removing hazardous dust generated during the bulb crushing operation.
While useful in achieving what may be considered gross containment of the hazardous contents of fluorescent lamps, or the disposal thereof by dilution with air and/or water, the procedures and devices heretofore taught either immediately, or eventually result in the undesirable release of the dangerous liquids or gases used in the containment procedures described to the environment. Furthermore, none of the processes or methods entail a comprehensive recycling procedure in which all of the lamps components are safety isolated and accumulated for additional, useful purposes.